


Prize of War

by ALPHAwolf



Series: What Would Have Been, What Could Have Been [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: What would have happened if Stoic hadn't agreed to the peace treaty, and hadn’t told anyone but Gobber about the price? (An alternative ending to 'A Dragon and a Wolf', outcome depending on Stoic's decision.) This can be read as a stand alone or with chapter 1 of part 1.





	1. Stolen Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS, this is the bad/sad ending

Aesthetic for this series- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/173091712525/aesthetic-for-the-dagcup-pairing-gay-vikings-are>

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup screamed and thrashed, hitting Dagur's back with his fists as the other carried him off. The teen panted and struggled, trying to remove the rope bonds around his wrists as he kicked his legs, getting a few good impacts to the maniac’s chest. Dagur only chuckled and jolted him up, repositioning the boy closer on his shoulder and coiling his arm tighter around his waist like a snake.

Hiccup struggled with the cloth gag tied around his head and stuffed in his mouth, trying desperately to escape certain doom. Frightened at this point was an understatement. He was shitting himself.

The brunette gasped and struggled for oxygen as he was dropped on a rickety wooden bed covered in straw, winded on impact. The gag certainly wasn't making breathing any easier either.

Dagur was quickly looming over him, a crazed look in his emerald eyes and a sharp toothy grin, exposing his razor canines. One strong hand was forcing the boys shoulder to the bed, whilst the Berserker seated himself on the brunette’s waist to pin him down.

Hiccup's pulse flew and his eyes widened in terror as the other rose a hunting knife high above him, it's blade caked with old blood.

Gods, he was actually going to die.

 

§

 

The peace treaty had failed, and the two tribes had fallen into war. Hiccup was still at a loss why his father hadn't just given Dagur what it was he wanted to sign the treaty. His dad’s stubbornness knew no bounds, and the Berserker chief didn't do well when he didn't get his way. Whatever it was Stoic refused him couldn't have been worth all the bloodshed.

The armada had attacked without warning, and Hiccup had really gotten to know Dagur's deranged side. Just when he was beginning to think the other could be mentally stable and even agreeable at times, the madman had shown his true colours. The destruction was worse than a full-fledged dragon attack. Bodies of Viking and dragon laid in the village streets as battle raged from sky, sea, and land. Hiccup had lead from the sky, Stoic land, and Spitelout ocean.

Ever since the battle had begun almost a week ago Hiccup had been singled out and targeted, but not with arrows or swords. It appeared Dagur wanted Hiccup alive and as unharmed as possible, probably so it would be more satisfying when he did it himself.

Finally they had succeeded in isolating him away from the others and shot them out of the sky, netting Toothless and diving in to drag the fretting teen on board the ship. Hiccup had screamed and yelled for his dragon, who had managed to resurface and paddle towards a lone rock.

He was gagged before he could call for any help, a rag shoved in his mouth and another wrapped around his head to keep it from being pushing out. The Berserker Vikings had dragged him below decks, tying his wrists so tight his fingers went numb, to the point he no longer felt the pain of rope-burn after trying to free himself.

As they sailed away he could hear his dragon's call in the distance, a mournful lament as he watched his rider sail away helplessly. Hiccup could only pray the Berserker's would leave Toothless alone and the dragon would find his way to safety.

The Hooligan heir was left in a cold, empty room of the ship, where nails poked out of the roof down at him. He knew they were moving, and fast, apparently having caught the wind. He could hear them yell violently above decks. At one point he feared he heard Dagur's bloodthirsty bellows, but no one came to the small, dark room he was locked in, and the redhead had been busy battling on land last he knew, so he tried not to think about it. He was confused, afraid, and alone. Not a fabulous combination.

The stubborn teen had thrown himself at the door till his sides were bruised, trying the handle till his fingers bled. Still he was trapped. It felt as though a day must have passed till finally the door swung open. Hiccup had cowered away at first, looking up to see a proud, grinning Dagur standing tall in the doorway. His armour was red with blood, boots practically soaked in it. Hiccup glared back, peace negotiations to the back of his mind as he considered strangling the other with his bindings.

The Viking had lumbered toward him as he pressed up against the ships side, trying to get as far from the other as possible. Dagur didn’t even notice him kick his legs as he grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder. No one took notice of him as they came out on deck, as if it where the most natural thing in the world for a skinny little brunette to be thrashing about in the chiefs hold. He carried him off into the night of Berserker island, the ship docked in the cove as it quickly prepared to re-join the war effort on Berk. Dagur jumped from the ship with Hiccup, making his way towards the nearby village.

Berserk was empty and barren, as was its small township, located close to an expanse of cliffs and a cave opening. Hiccup had always thought it was more like barracks than a village, befitting for a tribe of manic, blood hungry barbarians.

Dagur had carried him into a large hut, most likely his residents, and now here the Hooligan was, watching his life flash before his eyes in the silvery shine of the madman’s blade.

Hiccup clenched his eyes shut and flinched away as the dagger descended. A sharp sting adorned his cheek as the blade nicked his skin, the gag cut and pulled away. He quickly spat the one inside out, moving his tongue about in his dry mouth. The brunette blinked in surprise, laying in shock as a wet organ slid over the minuscule wound, collecting the blood.

"W-w-whaa-?" Hiccup stuttered breathily, completely lost as his heart pounded. The other grinned, like a predator looming over stunned prey, rolling his tongue as he savoured the first taste of his victim’s blood. Hiccup was positively delicious like this, bound with his hands behind his back, like a wrapped gift to be torn open and enjoyed.

Just as the brunette looked recovered enough to speak the other dove in, crashing their lips together. Hiccup squeaked as he ate his lips, biting at the bottom and tugging till he made the sound again. The kiss was like nothing he'd ever shared. It was rough and passionate, hungry on so many levels it left him breathless. By the time Dagur pulled away the other was dazed, staring up at his captor with awe. Whether that awe was awful or awesome he couldn't seem to decide.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" The teen asked, sounding hopeful, yet disconnected. Dagur seemed to think about it, weighing up his options as he twirled the dangerously sharp dagger between his fingers.

"Nope." He suddenly decided, dropping the knife on the hay and devouring his prey once again. Hiccup could only gasp and pant, stuttering half disputes and barely trying to pull away his brain was so muddled. Was Dagur eating him? Was that why his teeth dragged over and dug into Hiccup's delicate flesh till he drew blood? As far as he knew you were supposed to suck on food unless you were a babe, and the Berserker was sucking so hard he was certain it would leave angry welts.

His hands were everywhere, grabbing and ripping at Hiccup's clothes. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Uncomfortable yes, as he always was whenever Dagur initiated any kind of physical contact between them. Hugging him, tugging his hair, touching his waist, getting so close he could feel his breath on his face. It made his stomach flip in the strangest way he almost felt sick.

Hiccup gasped and squirmed as the other's hand slid down to invade his sacred places.

"Stop!" He struggled as the other chuckled into his chest, kissing and licking where the shirt had been torn open down the middle. "M-my dad will kill you!" The teen attempted to scare the other, trying to tug his wrists loose from the ropes again.

"Worried for me?" The insane chief asked light-heartedly, his touches a little less aggressive. They were barely and inch apart, blood turning the brunette’s lip's a tantalizing red.

"Far from it." Hiccup groaned, twisting his wrists till the pain became unbearable.

"Don't worry, we'll have a few hours until your father finds us." His lips left the teen’s body as he loomed above him, taking the knife and holding the cold silver blade to the boy’s cheek, grinning as his breathing quickened. "We can have plenty of fun till then, brother." The word was a mock, holding none of its usual sincerity. Hiccup swallowed, frozen as the sharp edge dragging down his throat, barely grazing the skin. "Think of it like keeping me out of trouble, your father always tasks you with that."

"It's a bit late, you already started a war." Hiccup pointed out.

"You make it sound like it's not normal." The warrior commented, sliding the cold razor metal down his body, carefully slitting the rest of the shirt all the way and opening it to display Hiccup's heaving, freckle covered chest.

"It's not!" His breathing quickened as the other's calloused hand smoothed over his torso, coming to grip his waist. He heaved Hiccup up into his lap, the green shirt sliding off his shoulders, hanging caught by the ropes.

Hiccup pulled away so their noses no longer pressed together as Dagur grinned at his terrified and bewildered expression.

"L-let me go, we'll figure something out. We can stop it all. No one else needs to die!" Dagur's eyebrow quirked.

"Are you really trying to negotiate with me right now?" He sounded amused at the fact.

"M-maybe?" The brunette admitted, gulping as the other threw his head back and bellowed laughter. The unsettling noise lasted a good few minutes, Dagur gasping for breath by the end. If he weren't in such a compromising position, legs wide open over the others lap and tied up, Hiccup probably would have rolled his eyes.

"You really are something." The Berserker sighed, thunderous cackles dying down.

The Hooligan cringed away and hissed at the clean sound if a slice, finding himself suddenly free of the ropes. He looked at the other wide-eyed, moving his free hands in disbelief. The man brought his arms around, looking at the burns and cuts closely. Hiccup hissed as he brought the thin, bony limbs to his lips, licking and kissing the raw wounds. His eyes involuntarily fluttered a few times till they fell shut, the other blowing cold air on the wet injuries. The seconds of relief it brought was Valhalla.

His hands were released and the other removed his spikey, horned helmet, letting it clatter noisily to the floor. Hiccup jolted at the sound before shivering. His arm hair stood on end from the Berserker cold, nipples going stiff as the other undid his Skrill crested belt.

Oh gods, was he-?

"W-w-what a-are-are you--?" The brunette stuttered and his cheeks heated. The last time Dagur had gotten naked around him was to swim, and he'd promptly attempted to drown the other whilst press up against him, till Gobber had intervened.

"What? Afraid, Hiccup?" The larger asked, sliding the belt out from his trousers.

"No." Hiccup replied defiantly, before looking away as the item was thrown to the floor and the other’s pants undone.

"Do you know what comes next?" Dagur whispered, a feral grin on his lips.

"N-next?" The other repeated confused, only causing those crazed eyes to glimmer with excitement. Hiccup cried out and gripped the headboard behind him as his pants were ripped down his body, boot and breeches taken away as well. He shied away from his captor, turning on his side and curling close to preserve his nakedness. His pants hung caught on his prosthetic metal leg as the other soaked in the delectable sight of his cowering prize.

He fed off the Hooligan's fear, the scent of sweat, old blood and hay permeating the stale room. Big, meaty hands raked over Hiccup's body, touching everywhere he had never been touched. Dagur's attempts at caressing were hurried and rough as he delighted in his prey's virgin body. The teen squeaked in discomfort and refused to look at him as he forced his legs apart. The madman pulled his arms away the second he attempted to cover himself, his pet’s underbelly wholly exposed. The teen’s eyes were so wide he looked manic, chest heaving so fast he might pass out. He was like a rabbit waiting to be feasted upon, exposed for the other’s jaws to rip into his stomach and take all that he had.

He was pushed up against the wall, the man stationed between his legs removing his armour with haste. Hiccup glanced sheepishly as the other pulled his shirt over his head, quickly looking away from the display of muscle and scars he most certainly was not excited by. The other made a low, rumbling growl as he approached, trapping the freckled boys head between his arms. The teen’s stirring cock was pressed to the Berserker's waistband, sensation awakening the odd urge to move against the other.

Dagur snarled by his ear, nails dragging down the wall as he pressed hard against him. Hiccup's mouth fell wide, gasping for breath as the other's hands worked their way between them, pushing his pants down below his hips. He made a satisfied, throaty sound as he pressed his exposed length against the other, who immediately went into panic mode.

"W-w-what-what is that-what are you-whatareyoudoing-oh gods what is-mmmff!" The other’s mouth drowned his incoherent words, swallowing his terror as he gripped his thighs and rolled their lower bodies together. Hiccup’s entire body jolted before quickly relaxing, struggles gone as he melted against the other. The only sound that left his mouth when the Berserker pulled back to breath was a breathy moan.

"O-Oohh~" Why did it feel so good? How could it feel so good!? His body was responding even if his brain was lost and mildly horrified. What was he doing to him? It made his head spin, like he was about to faint as his spirits flew from the feeling of the other rubbing against him. The taste of blood in his mouth didn't even bother him anymore, he knew nothing but Dagur's touches.

The other positioned his legs wide, so his cock was nestled between the cheeks of his open ass. Hiccup attempted to steady himself, only for the other to grab his raw wrists and trap them against the wall above his head. He hissed as the other tightened his grip, Dagur groaning as the boy’s pucker twitched against his cock. The teen gasped, thankful as his bones where released, the other’s hold loosening to none. The older chuckled and lacing their fingers, pressing the back of Hiccup’s hands flat against the cold wall.

The Berserker pushed the head of his cock to the dragon rider's orifice, the muscles twitching in response. Hiccup's eyes flew wide. Was he-going to-? Surely not!

"W-what-Ahhh!" Suddenly the other had forced his way in, their hands gripped together so tight bones might shatter. The intrusion burned like fire, tears leaking from his eyes and sliding down his face. Dagur groaned in pleasure as he seated himself deep in the gasping teen, dragging his tongue up his cheeks and tasting the salt of his pain.

"Ahh-ah-!" His head was thrown back, curve of his skull pressed hard against the wall as his kidnapper kissed and bit his exposed throat, lapping at any bloody wounds he made. Hiccup gasped and clutched the other's hands, the side of his face pressed to the wall. The raw, soft flesh of his entrance stung hotly as Dagur moved, pushing him up against the wall and headboard with each thrust. Hiccup was trapped with his mouth gaping, crying from the mixed signals his body was sending him. He couldn't help the sounds leaving him, unable to make words or beg the other to stop as he yelled out.

One moment it burned like hellfire, next it was sweet and torturous, making his abdomen tighten and heart stop. Dagur was growling and kissing, peppering his face, neck, and clavicle with his moist, bloody lips. He was like a wolf devouring him, pressing their noises together and growling before he kissed him breathless, swallowing his screams. Their tongues slid against one another, the redhead's deep inside his mouth, exploring every inch if the moist cavern till he moaned.

The sound was long and lewd, unrestrained as Dagur pulled his head away to hear the other sing. Hiccup’s muscles constricted as he did, already impossibly tight virginity strangling the other’s cock to the point it hurt. The larger hissed with a wild grin, tightening his grip on the other's hands and rolling into him. The boy's breath caught mid cry, chocking on his own saliva as drool began to slip from the corner of his lips. He was so far gone he couldn't even enjoy the fact his mouth was no longer dry as used firewood.

The other had hit something inside him. Hit something that had almost made him explode. Another jab of the other’s fat cock and he forgot how to breath, flexing the sphincter of his entrance even tighter than before. Dagur's breath caught and he gasped, rocking back and forth into the other as he rode out his orgasm. Hiccup's breath stopped a moment, confused to feel the inside of him become warm and wet. It took a moment to realize the oddly nice sensation was Dagur's seed invading the deepest parts of his body. He mewled and squirmed, the Berserker releasing his hands and panting as he recovered.

Hiccup was still hard, underside of his prick pressed against the other's abdomen as the barbarian chief remained sheathed. He was mad with desire, panting and struggling to move. He mewled and wrapped his arms around the surpriser Berserker's neck, seating himself closer into his lap and rubbing against him.

"D-Dagur! Ahh-" The larger Viking chuckled, holding the teen's hips in place tightly, forbidding him from riding his limp cock. Hiccup whimpered and tried to hump against him, considering begging for more. He didn't know what he needed but he needed it and he needed it now.

The other slipped out of him, causing the teen to gasp and whimper. Dagur hushed him gently and laid the brunette down on the bedding, kissing him as his hands played with the Hooligan's lower body. He took particular delight in poking his belly button. The smaller squirmed and spread his legs wide, inviting the other back in his dripping hole. Their eyes met, Hiccup's half lidded and wanton, and Dagur smiled, finally abandoning his stomach for his crotch.

Hiccup gasped and threw his head back, a huge hand encompassing his cock and pumping. The teen’s heart was going mad, trying to beat clear out of his chest and fly off no doubt, off into the sky where things made sense. Not here where he was moaning like a harlot for his kidnapper, widening his thighs and begging for more.

His entrance gaped, glazed with cum and ready for more. Dagur had no such plans, tightening his grip and toying with his tip till the teens back arched deliciously. He smeared what drops of pre-cum dribbled out his tip over the head, pushing the foreskin back to expose the sensitive, angry red crown. Rough fingers wrapped around his length and slid over the throbbing member. Hiccup’s bollocks tingled and his abdomen constricted, arching high as his legs shook. His orgasm wracked his body like a freak blizzard, eyes rolling back as he screamed so loud Dagur thought they might hear him back on Berk.

His release splattered the other's stomach and hand, which continued to pump till he was empty. When the movement finally stopped he lay limp, flushed and giddy, chest heaving for breath.

What had just happened?

Dagur lay beside him on his stomach, an arm resting over his chest possessively as he stared at his perfect little disorientated mate.

He'd just had sex. With Dagur the Deranged. How was that even possible!? Two men couldn't be together! He'd never even heard of such a thing! It must have been forbidden, one of the highest form of taboo if it wasn't even spoken about. Coitus was for a married man and women! To have done... It, and out of marriage! They were beyond dead. Dagur really was insane, twisting such a sacred act to his own devices.

Hiccup shivered from the cold, the Berserker wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Hiccup's hands were trapped between his and the other's chest, flat against his firm, scarred pecs. He definitely wasn’t thinking of running his fingers over the four, white claw marks that marred his right side, looking to have been made by a dragon.

Dagur kissed from his lips to his temple, nuzzling his auburn locks and taking a deep breath. A textured hand slid down to his ass and gripped, making Hiccup gasp and clutch the other's pecks. His eyes flew wide.

Was he just... Raped? He'd heard of it happening to women before, being sexually assaulted by moral-less Vikings and pirates, left for dead or stolen as a toy.

He wasn't sure whether to cry and cower away, or cuddle close to the other's warmth and fall asleep. He was scared, cold, trapped, and confused. Thoughts of Toothless spring to mind. Was his dragon okay? Had he found his way to safety? Had anyone found him? Did they know he was missing? Was anyone coming for him? Why wasn't he worried that they might not be?

He was so tired and sore he couldn't muster the strength to move. Dagur was playing with his hair, becoming fascinated by the cosmos of freckles on his shoulders and dragging the pads of his fingers over them, tracing constellations. It was the most content he'd ever seen the maniac, the safest he'd ever felt around him. That crazed, rampant look in his eyes was gone, a soft expression adorning the man face as he looked down at him lovingly. Hiccup found himself impossibly exhausted, allowing his eyes to slide shut as he nestled close to the others body heat.

From out in the Berserker forest howls sounded at midnight. Dagur joined the wolves, the sound oddly melodic to Hiccup as the chest he rested his head against vibrated like a Nightfury's purr. He sighed against it, lips upturned at the corner as he fell unconscious.

 

§

 

Hiccup awoke alone, shivering as he was greeted by an empty room. The sun cast a blinding white light through the clouds, shining into the open window. He blinked and sat up, brows furrowed. Bits of hay stuck up in his unruly locks, flesh covered in love bites and caked seed.

Oh, right.

Suppressing any emotions that arose at the memories, confusion, anger, misery, anticipation, he sat up slowly onto his knees. Taking a breath he looked down at the damage on his body and cringed. He looked like he'd been beaten, and he felt like it too. The teen shivered and hugged himself, rubbing the goose bumps on his arms.

His clothes were nowhere to be found anywhere in the room, not even under the bed when he bent over to check. The brunette hissed as he did, behind aching. He was smart enough to sit back up slowly, a hand on his tailbone. He could only hope that hadn't shattered.

A cold breeze whipped in and the door creaked. It had been left a slither open. Hiccups teeth began to chatter as he looked around once more, bruised bottom lip between his teeth, slowly attempting to make his way out of bed.

"Waa-!" He fell straight down to the floor on his hands and knees, looking down to find his metal leg missing. His scarred, fleshy stub felt oddly free without his mechanical peg, but he was a prisoner to his injury, trapped naked on the floor of his kidnapper’s room.

The door pushed open, said maniac standing in the doorway. Think of the devil and he shall come, apparently. He stared at the teen on the floor surprised as the other looked up at him equally shocked. The Berserker was clean and armour-less, closely shaven and without the blue war-paint usually adorning his face.

The Berserker grinned and chuckled, walking over and crouching by his side. Hiccup shied away from his raking gaze, huddling close and sitting up.

"W-where's my leg?" He demanded, stuttering from the cold.

"You don't need it anymore." Dagur replied, sliding an arm under his knees and the other behind his back. Hiccup gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air. "I'll do everything you need." He insisted, the teen struggling not to huddle close for warmth. He was thankful when the temptation left, Dagur gently setting him back down on the bed.

"I need to walk." He replied defiantly, the larger Viking looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll consider it." The redhead responded with a smile, caressing his pink dusted cheek before beginning to pick hay out from his sex-wild hair. Hiccup looked away as the other held him close, continuing to pull the dead grass from his hair as if grooming him.

"Cold?" Dagur asked, not feeling the chill of his island but the cool of the others pale skin. The brunette nodded and he pulled away, the teen perking his head up confused.

"I'll be right back." He promised before leaving the room, returning only a moment later with a black bundle in his hand.

"Put this on." The redhead offered it up to the other as he sat again, watching as the curious adolescent took it hesitantly. Hiccup unfolded the material and looked at the long black clothing with wide eyes, turning to Dagur with a glare.

"What? You like black, don't you?"

"I'm not wearing a dress!" He immediately retorted and Dagur grinned.

"It's that or nothing." The brunette stared back defiantly. The battle of wills lasted only a few minutes before a cools breeze blew in through the open door.

"Fine." He grumbled, yanking the dress close. "Turn around." Hiccup mumbled, finding the skirts opening to pull it over his head.

"Why?" The other asked, tilting his head far to innocently for a man in his twenties.

"Never mind." He relented, tugging it on as the other watched closely. The dress was thick and warm with long sleeves, but the head opening was low on both his back and chest, hanging off his shoulders. Dagur liked it, kissing the exposed skin, lips grazing over the freckles to leave a trail of saliva up his neck and across to the other side.

Hiccup tried to squirm away, shivering as the other's hand slid up his spine to his nape, gripping the hair lightly. He gasped as his head was forced to turn, their lips meeting. The smaller Viking mewled quietly, pulled closer as the others arm tightened around his waist. The redhead’s tongue forbid him any oxygen till they finally parted and Hiccup gasped, like coming up for air after being held underwater. It was giving him an odd sense of Deja Vu, as was the other's feral smile.

"My little treasure." The deranged teen mused aloud dreamily as his boy wore that adorable, frazzled look. He kissed him once more chastely. "I'm going hunting." He announced, letting him go and standing suddenly. Hiccup was knocked off balance, almost falling onto his face before he caught himself with his hands. "Stay in bed." The chief commanded, kissing him on the temple gently. Hiccup's mouth gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, making the other smile adoringly at his favourite playmate.

"It's cold." He finally said as the other turned to leave. He was oddly against the thought of the other leaving, and he didn't dare question why. It was like wondering why he hadn't just killed Toothless when he had the chance, something he never would have figured out without Astrid's prompts. Besides, that decision had turned out fine in the end. Right?

Dagur smiled and undid the grey fur covering his shoulders, wrapping and tying it around the others. On him it was like a shawl, draping down to his inner elbow. Hiccup blushed and the other pecked his flushed cheeks a few times, appearing as if he'd never stop.

"I'll be back with food soon." He promised, stealing one last kiss from his lips before leaving. He sent him what he must have considered a gentle smile before shutting the door, the tell-tale sounds of a lock following. Hiccup's face fell. That was just great.

He looked around the empty room, considering climbing out the open window. At least he had clothes now, so he could crawl away, maybe find a cave to hide in until his tribe found him. His stomach protested, joining the pain in his lower back. Well, he had nowhere to go anyway, and things weren't going to get any worse. Dagur seemed to have calmed down after the... Coitus, at least. With any luck he'd stay calm enough for Hiccup to survive this... Whatever this was.

Hiccup groaned and laid back down, holding the fur tight around himself. It smelt like iron and earth, like the blacksmith shop, a smell he oddly missed. All his clothes smelled of fish, thanks to his Nightfury. The dress he'd been forced into was as black as Toothless's scales, probably the reason Dagur thought he'd like it. At least it meant the hay didn't itch as much, and he wouldn't wake up chilled to the bone like the morning.

It seemed he had nothing to do but sleep and worry for his village, his father, Toothless. Astrid.

Hiccup's eyes widened. Shit. Astrid. She would never want to be with him after this, and that was if he ever found his way home, unlikely. Dagur tended to get his way, or bad things happened. This war was only the latest proof of that fact. The brunette sighed, looking up at the hut's roof, moping.

He spent hours in bed, rolling about, picking hay from his clothes, rubbing his stub, staring at the imperfections in the wall and roof, watching the sky change from grey to greyish as the time passed. He worried about his tribe, the Academy, the dragon's being slayed in cold blood, many by the very hands that had ruined him the night before. He tried not to stew on that fact.

Hiccup's head perked up at the sound of distant howling. It sounded... Off. He slid his legs over the side of the bed, using the wall as support on his disabled side. Confused and curious the teen made a hop over towards the door. Was it an injured wolf? The closer he came the closer it got, becoming distinctly Dagur like. Not the calm baying he had heard the night before, it was excited and feral, broken by the sounds of crazed laughter. He was about to quickly make his way back to bed, possibly to hide under it, when the door flung open. He flinched as it slammed against the wall, struggling to stay erect.

The other’s eyes were wide and pupils blown, a huge toothy grin across his blood smeared face. His clothes were torn, a few bruises and cuts littering his bare arms, proving he'd fought something. Hiccup swallowed as the other lunged towards him, the two toppling to the floor. He'd gone berserk, high off the thrill of the kill. The brunette gasped as the air was knocked out of him, the other growling through his huge feral smile as blood dripped down his face onto Hiccup. His eyes swam with insanity and lust, a lethal combination for the tiny Viking under him. Hiccup stared back wide eyed with terror.

Oh gods.


	2. What is Left Behind

When the brunette awoke for the second time that day he did so with a very muddled head. He was sore, naked, and dirty. Again. Hiccup groaned and rubbed his eyes, rolling over to shield himself from the light. The black dress that had rested over him like a blanket slipped off, amazingly untorn from the fiasco.

Thank the gods! He was alive! Dagur had fucked him like an animal till he had passed out, and probably even after. He was covered in scratches and bites, hair an even worse disaster then that morning. His back hurt more too, having been screwed right there on the floor. He was mildly thankful the other had moved him back onto the bed before going off to do gods know what. Probably to bludgeon something.

His head rested against something soft, finding the other's grey fur cushioning his face. He played with the pelt's tuffs mindlessly, soaking in the earthy smell.

Hiccup sighed and rolled onto his back, groaning as the other's seed leaked from his overfilled entrance. He desperately needed a wash, and to be looked over by Gothi. He was almost certain at this point whatever demon possessed Dagur was making its way into his soul. He felt... Satisfied, and that was not right. Or normal. Even if he had his leg he wouldn't be able to walk because of what Dagur had done to him, he couldn't even sit right!

The brunette brushed out the straw that had found its way into his hair before looking at the dress resentfully. Sure it was soft and warm and he was desperate, but he was a man! Or at least was. He wasn't sure where this left him. He felt like a boy still, but... Something was gone, and he didn't think he'd ever get it back. Had Dagur stolen it? He puzzled over this missing feeling he couldn't pinpoint. Well his virginity was gone, his innocence, a fair portion of his sanity. An image of Astrid came to mind and his eyes widened. His interest in women. It was gone. Fantasies of breasts, not that he could actually recall any, replaced with a toned, scarred chest.

"Gods." Hiccup grumbled quietly, rubbing his face. He must have caught eel pox. There was no other explanation for this delirium, or his flushed cheeks, contradicting the shiver running through his bones. He considered wrapping the pelt around him for a moment, stubbornly ignoring the dress, but something told Hiccup sitting there in nothing but an item of Dagur's certainly wouldn't keep the other calm. It certainly wasn't doing so for him.

He quickly slid the dress on, shaking as it slid over his over sensitive skin. He was bruised all the way to his ankle, but he couldn't recall the other hitting him at any stage, only gripping and biting. They must have been made from the sucking, he concluded, wrapping the fur around his shoulders.

He shuffled over and leaned up against the same wall Dagur had pushed him up against the night before, surprised to find scrapes running down it till he recalled the other racking his nails, and tried to get comfortable. It seemed almost impossible, but he was tired of laying down.

How long, he wondered, till Dagur gave him the freedom to walk again? Would someone come for him before then? The thought rested uncomfortably in his empty stomach. Just how much time did they have till someone came. Would the war end? Would they assume him dead? Was it better off that way? Hiccup furrowed his brows, playing with a bit of straw. Maybe it was, but what about Toothless? Everyone else would look at him differently after this, if they saw him again, but not his dragon. He knew he would love him either way, but Dagur wanted Toothless's head. And Hiccup... Hiccup wasn't sure what he wanted.

"That's it, I've officially gone crazy." The teen announced to himself, throwing his legs over the bedside. He couldn't sit cooped up in this room anymore, he needed space, the air, the sky. Another second in this room and he'd do something stupid, like crawl out the window and swim home, which he was currently considering.

Hiccup used the bed head to stand, hissing as he managed to get up on one shaky leg as he struggled to balance. He carefully moved his hand to the wall, before taking a breath and readying to hop. The second he bent his knee a sharp pain zapped from his thigh to his spine, causing him to crumble. The brunette cried out, clenching his eyes shut and falling to his knees.

He hadn't even noticed the door swing open and Dagur rush in till the Berserker was by his side, pulling the pained teen into his lap. Hiccup sighed as the pressure left his lower back, seated comfortably with the bend of Dagur's knee supporting him.

"Are you alright, brother?" The man asked worriedly, eyes searching for the source of the problem. Hiccup nodded only for the others sake.

"D-don't call me that." The brunette commanded, turning his head away.

"Brother? Why not?" Dagur looked at the other confused.

"Because we're not, and I hate it." He still didn't understand why the other even called him that. Probably an odd fetish, like his thing for Hiccup kissing his boots.

"Alright, I'll stop." The teen looked up at the other surprised.

"Really?" The redhead smiled and nodded. He was clean again, not a drop of blood marring his face. He brushed the boy’s fringe from his face and held him close, appearing relaxed and content.

"You hungry?" He asked, standing and lifting the other with him. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, taking the other out into the barren ranks of the Berserker tribe. Hiccup allowed himself the luxury of leaning into the others chest, justifying that he might fall. Not likely, as Dagur's hold was comfortably tight.

He took him to an outside fire, gently setting Hiccup down on a log around it. Half of a headless animal roasted over the fire. It must have been big, about the size of a boar, but he couldn't identify the body, as it was missing its legs and a chuck of its side. The bones had been half chewed and thrown nearby, so it appeared Dagur had already eaten.

The Berserker took out a clean knife and sliced a portion of meat off the beast, putting it into a wooden bowl. Hiccup took it without a word, looking at the pink meat unsure.

"My little Nightfury~" Dagur mused aloud happily, sitting beside him on the log with his legs on either side, and wrapping his arms around the other’s tiny waist. He was tucked nicely into the larger’s body, poking at his food. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask the other what it was, but at least it wasn't big, or small enough in Terrors case, to be a dragon. He bit off a small portion as the other played with his hair. It was certainly like boar, but not as heavy a taste. Possibly wild pig? Must have put up one hell of a fight, or maybe it hadn't and that was why Dagur had returned so... Overexcited. Whatever it was the other was happy as anything now, kissing and caressing him gently whilst he attempted to eat. It wasn't easy, the hand sliding over his stub and up his thigh was kind of distracting.

They sat in silence, besides Dagur's content hum, as if he were purring. Hiccup struggled to focus on chewing his meal as the other explored him uninterrupted, smoothing over the contours of his body, as if mapping him out. It wasn't rushed or heated, the Berserker chief focusing closely on his task. It felt good, and he was all too happy for the other to continue till he became bored and moved on to massaging stub. The teen almost moaned at the feeling, but something weighed heavy in his chest. Just how long would it take for the temperamental lunatic to become bored with him altogether? Dagur was insatiable, jumping from one activity to another, always demanding more. What would happen when he decided Hiccup was no longer a source of entertainment? Would he abandon him? Kill him? The latter seemed most likely, he admitted silently, struggling to swallow his food. So why was it the first left him even more unsettled? Hiccup shifted uncomfortably as a sharp pang hit his heart, leaning back into the other automatically, as if it would shield him from his own thoughts.

Dagur pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead, holding him that little bit tighter, and hummed happily.

 

§

 

Full and warm Hiccup lay in the hut trying to rest. It wasn't an easy task, though Dagur had insisted he sleep to regain his strength. The teen didn't really see the point. Why heal only to be hurt all over again? He couldn't sleep even if he tried, the sun was far from setting, his captor off doing something important, apparently. He'd left him with a blanket this time, shutting up the window and door before disappearing. At least he'd left it unlocked.

With nothing to do but lay, resting on his stomach and playing with the fur he was using again as a pillow, it was hard to ignore his thoughts. He felt guilty. Guilty for being full and laying in bed whilst out on Berk his people were probably hungry and exhausted. Who of them had died, he wondered? Who had he lost? He prayed to the gods not his dad, not Gobber, not Toothless, not any of his friends, or Bucket, or Mulch, or anyone! He didn't want anyone to die, not when he should be out there, fighting by their side, not wallowing like this. He had to stop it, he was stuck doing nothing but 'spend time' with Dagur and sleep! It was about time he did something useful.

Resolve set Hiccup tried to stand, wobbling on his leg.

"Dagur!" Hopefully the other heard, though he could be deep in the forest by now. The brunette shook as he tried to hop, shuffling forward slightly before he lost balance. He caught himself on the bed-head and grunted in pain, heaving himself back up. Well that wasn't going to work. Back to plan A.

"Dagur!" Now he just felt stupid, yelling to nothing but rock and wind. Another survey of the room proved, once again, it was empty besides him and a bed. Nothing he could exactly grab Dagur's attention with, wherever he may be. He needed something the other could hear, something he'd recognize. Hiccup's face scrunched up in thought, lighting up as an idea suddenly hit him. Not wasting another minute he threw his head back and bayed. He howled until he was breathless, taking a breath before starting again. His eyes scrunched up and his lips pursed, yowling as loud as his lungs would let him.

The door crashed open, Dagur fumbling inside as the sound stopped. He was panting as if he'd ran, looking around for danger. Finding none he sighed in relief, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?" Hiccup grinned, eyes sparkling. It had actually worked! The other was fully armoured as usual, wearing his helmet and war paint once again. It was a bit of a shock seeing him as he was before, but he still appeared calm so the teens alarm bells weren't going crazy at least.

"I need to talk to you." He announced strongly, smile fading into a serious expression, Dagur looked sceptical, walking towards the bed slowly.

"What is it?" The redhead asked, removing his helmet and hanging it on the bed-head before he sat with his legs crossed, facing Hiccup. The brunette wondered if he should be naked for this. It might make it more likely he'd get his way, or never even get a word out. He settled for eye contact instead, just like with a dragon, make a connection, and then make your move.

"You need to stop the armada." A small unexpected smile, seeming relived, crossed Dagur's face as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Relax-"

"No! There is a war going on, we can't just sit here! My friends are out there fighting and I'm trapped here playing princess or something-!" Dagur's hand suddenly covered the hysterical teen’s mouth, dimming his argument to muffled indistinct sounds as he glared. Dagur only smiled gently.

"They're already on their way back." Hiccup's eyes widened." They'll be here by nightfall." The hand fall from his lips and the boy's brow scrunched up. Of course Dagur had done something completely illogical and unexpected like that, he always did.

"B-but why?" The redhead’s eyes smiled as he watched the other puzzle. He loved that cute little stutter the boy had, the way his mind worked, never truly understanding but coming so much closer than anyone else.

"I ordered them to."

"When?"

"When the ship dropped us off. You know how much I love a good retreat." He replied light-heartedly, coaxing a small laugh from the other. Suddenly Hiccup felt as if weights had slid from his shoulders, but something irritating still buzzed around his head.

"Why retreat? Why not keep fighting?" They had been evenly matched in numbers more or less, two Berserkers for every dragon, had it continued they very well could have won.

"Like you said, no more blood need be shed." He wasn't meeting his eyes, gently trailing his fingers over the marks around Hiccup's wrist.

"Why, Dagur?" He demanded the truth, whilst the other’s hand slid up his arm.

"I have my reasons." His fingers drew over his shoulder to his neck, sliding around and up his nape. Hiccup shivered and his eyes fluttered at the sensation. "Cold?" He shook his head, the other’s dry lips pressing to the point under his jaw, below his ear. His head rested comfortably in the Berserker’s hand, stretched back to give the other more skin. Dagur chuckled against him, gently rubbing his bony hip with the other hand.

"They should call you Hiccup the Hysterical," He spoke whilst dragging his teeth across the others neck, "you need to loosen up, bro-” The Berserker stopped himself and pulled away slightly, scrunching up his brow. He couldn't say that.

Hiccup found himself titter, the others expression oddly cute. Before he knew it he had leant forward and kissed the other, just a gentle peck, successfully wiping the confusion right off his face. Hiccup made a muffled, high pitched sound as the other jumped him, suddenly on his back with the other eating his lips. He melted in seconds, humming serenely as their lips became moist, openly moving together. His hands found the others coarse, tied back hair, lacing through the braid and raking over his scalp. The Berserker seemed to appreciate it, moaning and gripping his auburn tresses whilst pulling him close by the waist.

Hiccup lay panting with his eyes shut as the other pulled back. His hands were gently removed from the others hair, held in Dagur’s hands.

"I have to go." He announced, a little out of breath, kissing both the teen’s hands before sitting up. The brunette wasn't sure whether to be disappointed, content, or relived.

"Where?" Dagur stood, wearing a small, tantalizing smile.

"Maybe I'll show you soon." Hiccup frowned, still laying sprawled on the bed.' "It’s a Berserker secret." The man took his helmet and winked before walking off, blowing him a kiss as he shut the door. The brunette rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. He hurriedly sat up and looked at the shut window. Determined he shuffled over to the end of the bed, biting his lip before standing. He wobbled a few times before practically throwing himself at the other wall, leaning against it to gain his balance. Fast as he could he slid his palms across towards the window, hopping along in a sideways motion. Arriving at his destination he pushed it open and gripped the window sill, surveying the barren landscape.

There was Dagur, walking towards the cliff. Hiccup watched curiously as he disappeared into one of the cave mouths. What on earth could be in there that was so important? Was the other just bluffing? Or was he like the twins, fond of his dark soggy place? Well, he was determined to find out sooner or later.

The teen sucked the cool Berserker air into his lungs as he rested against the window, glad to be standing, more or less, once again. He sighed and laid his head on his arms, looking over the dead, rocky space. How anyone could live here was beyond him. Where was the vegetation, the sun? No wonder all the Berserkers were mad, they probably all had scurvy.

The brown leaves on the dead trees rustled and the torrid ocean crashed not far off, Hiccup listening closely to the sounds as he shut his eyes. He could hear... Wings? Powerful wings beating. His eyes flashed open, looking up at the portion of sky he could see. Toothless?

A loud, deep bellow sounded, like an angry growl. He knew that roar. Skullcrusher.

"Dad." Hiccup said to himself as Dagur ran back out from the caves darkness. A focused, wild look crossed his face and he pulled the axe from his back, before running out of Hiccup's field of view. Two war cries sounded, followed by the clash of weapons. The brunette hurried to move himself, attempting to crawl out from the window. When that didn't work, as the ledge was too high, he attempted to use the wall as support to make his way towards the door. The sounds of raging battle continued outside, his father’s furious bellows clouding out anything else.

"Ahh!" The teen fell and hissed as he landed on his side, having lost his balance as the world seemed to shake with the force if his father’s hammer hitting the ground outside. Visions of Dagur's head shattering under it made him hurry to his hands and knees, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he crawled towards the door. It seemed to only get further away with each shuffle closer, Hiccup hissing in pain as he dragged himself.

Metal clashed and indistinct yelling continued to thunder on as he finally reached the wooden entrance, reaching up for the handle and using it to heave himself up. He moved over and leaned against the wall as he threw it open, clutching the frame when he almost fell over again.

The sharp, monochrome light met him, Skullcrusher's colourful armour scales assaulting his eyes as his father raised his hammer high. A crazed, bloodthirsty look filled his eyes as he looked down at the Berserker chief, who lay on the ground groaning, blood pouring from a wound on the side of his brow. His axe and helmet were both far out of reach.

"Dad!" The madness faded from his eyes as he looked over to his son, almost dropping his hammer. He ran over, wrapping his arms around the boy in a second. The teen shifted in the hold as his father mumbled a thanks to Odin, his eyes trained on Dagur's fumbling form. The redhead’s eye had filled with blood from the wound on his head, disorientated as he struggled to stand, only to topple back down.

"Hiccup! Gods what has he done to you-?" Stoic said, sounding relived as he brushed his son’s fringe from his face.

"Dad-"

"You're covered in blood!" The man surveyed his boys split lips and splattered face. "Don't worry son, that madman will never hurt you again." He promised, holding his shoulders tightly. The Berkian chief looked down at the dress with both disgust and fury, making Hiccup frown. He was just starting to like it.

"Come on, let's go home." He yanked Hiccup towards Skullcrusher, an arm around his waist to support the one-legged Viking, not noticing his son’s distraction.

Dagur managed to get to his feet, looking around and blinking to clear his head. He limped towards the three Hiccup's swimming in his vison, mouthing the other’s name before he collapsed.

Stoic barely noticed as his son tried to pull away until nails dug into his arm. He looked at the teen confused as he struggled to get loose, looking almost pained he was using so much strength.

"Hiccup?" The auburn-haired dragon rider grunted and tried to rip away from his father’s hold towards Dagur, the Berserker rolled onto his back looking up blindly. "Wha' are you doing Hiccup? Stop struggling! Hiccup-"

"Dagur!" He yelled out for the other and finally made his way free, throwing himself away and hissing as he hit the ground. Stoic looked at the boy shocked. He was on his knees, crawling towards Dagur.

"Hiccup?" His son’s eyes were trained on only Dagur, the injured Berserker seeming so far away in his eyes. The Berkian chief furrowed his brows. He was… worried for him?

"He's been bewitched." Stoic mumbled to himself in disbelief, standing in front of the pitiful teen to block his path. The boy looked up at him, breathing raggedly.

"What in Thor's name do you think you're doing!?" Hiccup looked away from his father’s mountain form, clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip.

"I-I'm not going." The Hairy Hooligan chief’s eyes bulged.

"He's not a dragon you can tame, son!" The boy still wouldn't meet his eyes, staring at the ground shamefully.

"Maybe I don't want to tame him." He whispered. There was a moment of silence where he didn't dare move. Stoic stared down at his only child, all he had left of his beloved Valka. His shoulder were covered in round bruises, angry purpling marks surrounded by bites. It looked as though he'd been attacked by a squid. Stoic stepped away in horror as he realized them to be suck marks. Hickey's and love bites marred his once innocent boy.

"I was wrong... You're not my son." The teen was getting a strong sense of Deja Vu, hugging himself as the vast man walked away, abandoning him once again. Loki must have been having a field day.

Pushing his father to the back of his mind he continued to make his way towards Dagur. Stoic watched as the weak Hooligan dragged himself to the Berserker, tearing his dress on rocks and scratching his palms. He was breathing raggedly by the time he stopped besides Dagur and gently pulled the man's head into his lap.

"Hiccup?" The man whispered, looking up at what he believed to be an angel bathed in white light. Hiccup nodded and hushed him gently, combing his fingers through the young man’s hair. "Is this Valhalla?" He whispered, making the teen chuckle and shake his head. Stoic watched the teen smile and blink away tears as Dagur reached for his face, smiling back up at him.

"The war is over," Stoic announced, grabbing the Berserkers attention, "I consider the peace treaty signed... You have what you wanted." He mumbled the last part, only just catching Hiccup's ear as the Hooligan chief mounted his dragon. There was a roar as the two took off, Dagur groaning at the ringing in his ears. The brunette covered his ears and hushed him like a child, watching the blood gush from his wound. He cupped his head close against his abdomen, covering the wound with his hand as Dagur hissed.

"Y-you stayed?" The man said in disbelief, looking at the other confused. Hiccup nodded as he held the wound shut, rubbing the other side of the Berserker’s face with his thumb. "After everything I've done?" Hiccup swallowed and nodded again, worried he'd made the wrong decision. Did Dagur not want him there?

The Berserker broke into a huge grin, surprisingly un-feral considering he was covered in blood and bruises. Hiccup smiled back in relief, leaning down to kiss the other gently.

Stoic looked away from the sight as if in pain, clenching his eyes shut, refusing to let a tear slip.

The Berserker armada sailed in on the horizon as the sun set, Hiccup catching a rare glimpse of sun as Dagur fell unconscious in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, rape is bad, this is just fantasy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, RAPE IS BAD I DO NOT ENCOURAGE RAPE OR STOCKHOLM SYNDROME IF ANYTHING HAS HAPPENED TO YOU PLEASE TELL SOMEONE AND GET THE FUCKER LANDED IN JAIL THIS IS ALL JUST IMAGINARY AND ME TRYING SOMETHING NEW. ONCE AGAIN, NO RAPE, RAPE BAD! BAD DAGUR!  
> 


End file.
